


Stories of a Dead Man

by MamaSparky



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, None of these will be checked for errors, Some cursing which is why it's rated teen, There's romance but it's pretty slight, Very Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSparky/pseuds/MamaSparky
Summary: These are just small drabbles about Bain's relationships, mostly romantic but there may be a few friendships in as well.





	1. Chapter 1

His fingers swept quickly across the keyboard as he worked. It was late into the evening, well beyond the point that most working people would go to the comfort of their bed and sleep for their busy day awaiting. The time simply did not bother him as he typed away at that keyboard, yet the pains of being hunched over a computer for so long quickly took its toll. He gave in to his bodies cries and took his hands away from the keyboard as he stretched his arms into the air.   
He scoffed slightly at himself, he really was becoming the old man he thought himself as.   
A strand of hair fell into his hair and he huffed softly at its inability to stay in place. He pushed the offending strand away and leaned over to grab a hair tie from the corner from his desk. But in doing so he caught sight of movement coming from one of the many monitors later in front of him.   
It was feed of the dozen cameras he had tucked into the safehouse. Usually he wouldn't even had given it a second thought, with all the clowns he currently had under his employment there was always something happening somewhere in the building. This however was much different. By this time of night everyone would be settled down for bed already or at their respective residents.   
He took a closer look and saw the tired face of the longest hired and most well known heister, Dallas. He stood in the large kitchen, a recently lit cigarette hung from his mouth as he fumbled with ripping open a packet of sugar.   
Bain could see the freshly poured coffee that sat beside Dallas on the counter. He also took notice of his rumpled dress shirt and slacks, he must've been up working as well. Bain spared a glance to the clock on the bottom of his computer. It read 5:00 a.m. Shit. It looks like he accidentally pulled another all nighter.   
He took off his glasses and rubbed the tensed space between his eyes, he really needed to stop doing this to himself. He placed his glasses back to their resting place atop his nose and once more observed the heister.   
He'd managed to prepare his coffee and sit down at the table. He removed the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled the smoke. Even if Bain couldn't see full detail of the man due to the shitty resolution of the cameras, he knew he looked more tired than he usually did. He was slouched down, head resting in his hands. It was obvious he hadn't slept well in days. Hell, it was amazing he hadn't fallen asleep yet.  
Before Bain really had any idea of what he was doing, he saw Dallas reach into his pocket and take out his phone.   
A rough “Hello?” was clearly audible against his ear.

Bain cleared his throat softly before talking, “Hey Cowboy, you doing alright?”  
He saw a slight smirk on Dallas’s face form as he responded to him. “I thought you said you wouldn't snoop on any of us like this. It's frankly a bit creepy.”

“I felt like this was different, you look tired as hell.”

There was a soft scoff “I think tired might be an understatement, I've been working for two days straight,” He pushed his cigarette out on the ashtray, “I'm sure you know the feeling judging by the time.”

“More than I'd like to admit, honestly.” Bain chuckled.

They fell into a silence after that, neither of them knowing what to say but not wanting to hang up either. It wasn't the first time they’ve talked like this, Bain can remember many nights where they would spend all night just talking to one another. Most of the time it was about work, planning out a heist together, or discussing the latest news Bain managed to decipher from the FBI offices. But sometimes, they would end up talking about themselves. Of course it was never anything that revealed things about himself, but it was still nice to hear about things Dallas did in his free time. 

He could hear a muffled voice in his ear and quickly came out of his mental drift. “Could you say that again? I kinda zoned out.”

Dallas’s face wrinkled in laughter as he repeated himself, “Why are you still up?” 

“Paperwork mostly, Vlad’s latest and greatest escapade requires a lot of work on my end. I figure you're still working on Friday’s heist, huh?”

“Unfortunately.” He smiles softly. “So tell me your real reason for calling, Bain.”

He wasn't sure how to answer that. Even he wasn't exactly sure why he called. Maybe it was just because he wanted to check up on Dallas. No. He knew it was more than that. Shaking his head clear he finally responded to the question. “I just wanted to hear your voice.” 

Shit. He shouldn't have said that.

“I mean, since it's been a while since the last time we spoke.” That part wasn't a lie, it had been a few months speaking one on one together.

“It has been a while, hasn't it? Maybe we could talk face to face next time.”

Bain smiled “You know that would be dangerous for me.”

“Yeah, I know. I just still like to think that we can one day.”

“Maybe once we get rich.” They both knew that it would never happen, but Bain supposed that making an empty promise would suit them for now. “I'll let you get back to work, Cowboy.”

“Alright, I'll talk to you soon, Bain.”

“You too.” Bain sighed softly as he hung up the phone. He took one more glance at the monitor that streamed Dallas to him. He was gathering everything and getting up from his seat. As he left the room he looked at the camera on the ceiling and smiled softly before entering his office.  
Bain felt his face heat up and he turned his eyes away. He would definitely have to call later.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't terribly often that Gage went out for field work, but this was a bit different. Information was one of his specialties and with The Elephant getting him access into the ballroom, this would be an easy mission.

He scanned the large room, keeping an eye out for his target. He reached into his pocket and stole a glance at the photo that was provided for him. His target, James D. Maxwell, was the CEO of a multimillion dollar firm that tested and sold military grade weapons and vehicles. He’d recently become owner of it after his father’s passing a few months prior. Normally this wouldn't be very important but a few of Bain’s contacts mentioned that he was starting to sell to the black market. 

If Gage could get any idea on what this guy was doing he could take down this extra competition. Dealing with the Butcher is bad enough, but someone else like this would be bad for business. His business. 

Gage took one last look before he started to wheel himself around the ballroom. It would be incredibly difficult to find him with all these people around, especially since it'll be hard move around the crowd. This was one of the many cons of relying on a chair for movement.

After moving around almost half the building, it became obvious that his target hadn't even arrived yet. In frustration, he resigned himself to a table in the back. This mission was starting to prove useless to him. It's been an hour since he got there and he hasn't seen Maxwell at all. From the sound of the murmuring around him, it seems that no one else has seen the man either. 

That managed to put a damper on his already sour mood. He wanted to leave, but if Maxwell did finally come around he wouldn't be here to listen. This was beginning to be a huge waste of his time. 

He sighed and took out a pack of cigarettes from his inner suit jacket. He placed one in his mouth as he reached for his lighter. A slight shock of panic went through him as he realized it wasn't in his pocket. He quickly checked his other pockets but before he gave into defeat a lighter was suddenly held into his view. Gage looked over to the man holding the lighter, he didn't recognize him. Must've been a party goer.

Gage mumbled a quick thanks before leaning the tip of his cigarette into the lit flame. He leaned back and blew smoke out of his mouth.

The stranger smiled and returned the lighter to his pocket. “You look lost.”

Gage raised an eyebrow. “No, not lost. Just out of my zone.” 

He look a closer look at the man as he talked. His long black hair was swept into a ponytail with the expectation of a few loose strands that were brushed aside. His eyes wrinkled slightly under thick rimmed glasses that, honestly, looked like they came out of the 80’s. He shifted in his chair and leaned over to Gage with his hand outstretched. 

“Name’s Kevin. You?”

Gage hesitated to take the hand but did so and shook it. “Dash.”

The man chuckled and adjusted his glasses. “So Dash. What brings you here since you're so out of your zone?” 

“I’m employed under Mr. Maxwell and was required to come here. I was actually looking for him earlier, you see him?”

Kevin’s face turned into one of disbelief for just a second. He was obviously onto him. Damn. He really shouldn’t have gone with that story.

“I actually haven’t seen him yet. Maybe he’s late,” He rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt that though.”

Gage nodded in agreement. Maxwell was a man known for being punctual. Something was going on here, something he should know. He looked out into the crowd and spotted The Elephant, maybe he would have some idea on what's happening. But he couldn't talk to him out in the open like this. That would be suspicious of both of them. 

Kevin must have followed his line of sight because he smiled and leaned back to watch The Elephant with him. 

“Ah, Senator Simmons. If he isn't the dictionary definition on a corrupted politician than I don't know what it is.” He drummed his fingertips along the golden head of his cane. “What do you think of him?”

Gage shrugged and looked back over at Kevin. 

“He's nice enough I suppose. I do believe he's getting his power from somewhere though.”

“I heard he gets help from the Payday Gang.”

Shit, was this guy onto him or is he just saying things to discredit The Elephant? He had to steer this conversation a different way.

“It's hard to say. Simmons has a lot of strange ties, most of them seem good though. I mean, wouldn't you say all politicians are corrupt? I think it's just in their nature.”

Kevin nodded. “That sounds like some movie shit when you put it that way. But you're pretty right we allow politicians to get away from repercussion and just throw their suppliers in for life.”

That made him stiffen up. What's with this guy? He's gotta be on to him if he wasn't before. He subtly reached his hand into his coat pocket.

“Don't bring your gun into this, I'm not going to do anything.”

Gage looked over in bewilderment. 

“What? How did yo-?”

Kevin laughed, his head dipped forward slightly as he did so. He looked back up to Gage after a moment. 

 

“You serious? You're not exactly inconspicuous. There's only one weapons dealer in the whole city that's on a wheelchair.” He looked Gage up and down. “Plus you're not really dressed as someone who belongs in a fancy party.”

 

Gage hated to admit it, but this guy was right. Suits didn't really work well with him, they're always too tight and he can never properly tie a bow tie in an aesthetically pleasing way. He should've made an effort to look a little nicer than normal. 

“Ok, look. That's besides the point.” His face burned in embarrassment as he talked. “Who exactly are you and why are you talking to me?”

“What and ruin the mystery? Where's the fun in that?” He smiled once more before taking out his phone and checking the time. “It's time get going now.”

 

Gage grabbed his arm in protest. “No way. You better explain why you're here.”

 

Kevin rolled his eyes at this. He gently peeled Gage's hand off his arm and got up. “I'm sorry we couldn't talk more, it was nice to meet you though.” He leaned down and kissed Gage's cheek. “Maybe we can meet up again, Gage.” Smiling sweetly, he stood up and began to head off. “By the way, don't worry about Mr. Maxwell for too long.” 

 

With that he took his leave, leaving Gage confused and slightly flustered at the ordeal. Whisked away into the crowd of people and presumably right out of the door. Before he could even make up his mind on following him or not, a loud feminine scream echoed throughout the entire room. 

He watched as the room turned into one of panic and confusion. Quickly as he could, he made his way over to the source of the scream, avoiding people as they scurried away to the door. He was surprised about what he saw, the body of James Maxwell lay dead on the floor. His mouth was filled with foam and his eyes twisted into the back of his dead. In his hand lay the broken remains of a glass of champagne. 

Gage looked out to the door that the stranger left out of. The puzzle pieces quickly came together and he let out a sigh. Yep. This was a huge waste of his time.


End file.
